St. Louis
thumb|150pxSt. Louis is the largest metropolis in the state of Missouri. The city was founded in 1764 just south of the confluence of the Missouri and Mississippi Rivers by French colonists who named the settlement after 13th-century King Louis IX of France. The city, as well as the future state of Missouri, became part of the Spanish Empire in 1763 after the French were defeated in the Seven Years' War. In 1800, the land was secretly transferred back to France, whose leader, Napoleon Bonaparte, sold it, along with Louisiana and several other regions, to the United States in 1803. The city was nicknamed the "Gateway to the West" for its role in the westward expansion of the United States. It has home to famous baseball teams including the St. Louis Browns and the St. Louis Cardinals. St. Louis in Atlantis St. Louis was John James Audubon's starting point for his excursion to Atlantis. He and Edward Harris sailed down the Big Muddy River to New Orleans, and then out into the Bay of Mexico, across the Hesperian Gulf, and on to Atlantis.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 12, HC. St. Louis in "Batboy" Rip went to St. Louis to join the Browns baseball team. St. Louis in The Hot War In May 1952, St. Louis hosted a lawyers' conclave, which was attended by seven of the nine justices of the United States Supreme Court, including Chief Justice Fred Vinson. At this time, Washington, DC was hit by a Soviet atomic bomb. Thus the Judicial Branch survived the disaster, and this branch was the one with the least to do with setting or enforcing policy.Fallout, p. 397. St. Louis in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' St. Louis was one of several cities in the United States where the ''Wehrmacht'' of the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] maintained a base. St. Louis in Southern Victory Abraham and Mary Lincoln were visiting St. Louis in the late 1870s when they both developed typhoid. Abraham Lincoln survived. Mary Lincoln however, would later die from it.How Few Remain, pg. 16, mmp. In 1876, the Democrats held their national convention in St. Louis. They nominated Samuel Tilden for the presidency. He went on to win the election.Ibid., pg. 64. On the eve of the Second Mexican War, Frederick Douglass made a speech in St. Louis.Ibid., pgs. 64-65. St. Louis was the home port of the U.S. Navy river monitor [[USS Punishment|USS Punishment]] during the Great War.Walk in Hell, pg. 3, HC. Confederate soldier Reggie Bartlett was wounded and taken prisoner during the last part of the Great War, and sent to a military hospital in St. Louis. During the Second Great War, St. Louis was a target of Confederate bombing raids. When General Abner Dowling passed through the town, it was still under tight blackout restrictions. It was one of the cities Confederate President Jake Featherston idly threatened to destroy with a superbomb in 1944, when the CSA in fact had none, having expended their only such bomb in Philadelphia. St. Louis in Supervolcano After the Siberian Express struck Wayne, Nebraska, the storm moved southward towards St. Louis, New Orleans and Memphis, none of which were built for such a blizzard.Things Fall Apart, pg. 203, HC. St. Louis in "Vilcabamba" The Krolp made St. Louis the capital of their North American territories. U.S. President Harris Moffatt III was educated in St. Louis, as was his son. Harris and his wife Jessica were exiled to St. Louis after the rump United States and Canada were finally crushed by the Krolp after a three day rebellion. St. Louis in Worldwar St. Louis was occupied by the Race along with most of the Mississippi during their invasion and seen as a crucial objective in regaining control of the river. Battles to achieve that goal pitted American General Dwight Eisenhower based in southern Missouri and Arkansas against Shiplord Horrep. The 1944 Peace of Cairo returned St. Louis to the United States. References Category:US Cities Category:Terranovan Cities Category:Audubon in Atlantis Category:Batboy Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Southern Victory Category:Vilcabamba Category:Worldwar Category:Supervolcano